Abraham Brown (1579-1650)/List of Famous Descendants
Famous Descendants of Abraham Brown (1579-1650), early colonial New England immigrant and co-founder of the town of Watertown, Massachusetts. Research Notes Family Trees * Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors A H * Hoar, Samuel (1778-1856) ( SPierce, TBrown, WBrown, JBrown, ABrown1) (md daughter of US Founding Father Roger Sherman (1721-1793)) - was a United States lawyer and politician. A member of a prominent political family in Massachusetts, he was a leading 19th century lawyer of that state. Hoar may be best known in American history for his 1844 trip to Charleston, South Carolina as an appointed Commissioner of the state of Massachusetts. He went to South Carolina to investigate and contest the laws of that state, which allowed the seizure of sailors who were free African Americans (often who were citizens of Massachusetts) and placed into bondage, if such sailors disembarked from their ship. * Hoar, Elizabeth S (1814-1878) - (July 14, 1814 – April 7, 1878) was engaged to Charles Chauncy Emerson (1808–1836), youngest brother of Ralph Waldo Emerson and young law partner of Samuel Hoar; Charles died of tuberculosis before they could marry, and she never married. She was an intimate of the Emerson, Hawthorne and Thoreau families. R.W. Emerson invited Elizabeth into the Transcendentalist community, and she aided in producing their journal, The Dial. * Hoar, Ebenezer R (1816-1895) - (Harvard class of 1835) was Associate Justice of the Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court, and US Attorney General for President Ulysses Grant; later nominated to the U.S. Supreme Court by Grant, but the nomination was not approved by the Senate; he married Caroline Brooks of Concord. * Hoar, Sarah S (1817-1907)- married Robert Boyd Storer (1796–1870), a Boston, Massachusetts importer trading with Russia, and Russian Consul at Boston.1112 * Hoar, Edward S (1823-1893) - married childhood neighbor Elizabeth Hallet Prichard of Concord,14 and was an intimate of Henry David Thoreau (the Thoreau family lived across Main street from the Hoars, in several different houses over the years). Edward Sherman was a California state district attorney for the fourth Judicial district in 1850. * Hoar, Greoge F, Sen, (1826-1904) - became a prominent U.S. Senator representing Massachusetts for 27 years, from 1877 until his death. * Hoar, Samuel (1845-1904) - son of Ebenezer Rockwood Hoar, was editor of the American Law Review from 1873 to 1879. In 1887 he became general counsel for the Boston and Albany Railroad Company.22 * Hoar, Samuel (1887-1952) - , was partner in a prominent Boston law firm, called during his lifetime Goodwin, Procter and Hoar. P * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, MWarrenII, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-JBrown, ABrown1) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-JBrown, ABrown1) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. W * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - (Son of Moses Warren) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-JBrown, ABrown1) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Aold at West Point. Category:Descendancy lists